


What doesn't kill you, never forgives.

by Amei



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Also sort of TWD universe, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Fist Fights, Handcuffs, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor OOC, Plot Twists, Revenge, Rickyl, Slow Build, Swearing, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amei/pseuds/Amei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone complains about the Dixon family. It was only a matter of time that the rednecks lost their temper with the ongoing pestering, and beat up a cop that tries to make them be quiet, and so it becomes Ricks job to either make the Dixons shut up, or arrest them.<br/>But the two brothers aren't broken that easily, and shit hits the fan pretty quickly after some time.</p><p>Slow Rickyl relationship growing, plenty of plot twists. Doesn't follow the original story, but eventually gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning Vietnam!

 

 

  
       

**“I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone, they will be forced to deal with pain.”**

  
**― James Baldwin, The Fire Next Time**

Rick had returned to work after having a long vacation in attempt to make his marriage work better, but in vain. After his vacation, he got back to work even more stressed and tense than he left, but worked more effectively, even overtime. Now he sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the table while staring at a case file, trying to make it disappear with sheer thought. The others, his collegues, were looking at him in worry, whispering to each other about how messy Grimes looked, and after such a long vacation you would think he'd return fresh and smiling. But not Rick, he looked like he went through hell walking to work that day, but they all knew Lori too well; She could be mean, sarcastic, demanding, a total slut.

"Hey, Grimes!" The head sheriff yelled, making Rick just go 'mm-hmm' and not looking up from his paper, tapping the desk. The 'boss' came over and sat on the desk, taking Ricks hat off. "No hats inside, and you got a job." He said and looked at Rick who lazily looked at his boss. He had dark bags under his eyes and had a couple of bruises on his face; Nothing major, just some small blue spots. "What is it?" Rick asked with a weary voice, slowly gathering his stuff and yanking his hat back, putting it on. The boss rolled his eyes and stood up too. "We got complaints from the Dixon area."

Ah yes, the Dixon area, which they called it. It was named that after the Dixon brothers' father died and the boys took over the small house. They weren't the normal friendly neighbor type of people, but didn't really let anyone near them or their property. If you'd have to choose what to call them, the neighbors would tell you something along the lines of 'loud', 'a big nuisance' and 'those redneck weirdos'. But to be honest, they were just repecting their grandfathers and fathers way of life, and you couldn't change that even if you wished to. The only problem with their way was that they hunt, and they don't seem to have their licneces for that, and shooting in a small town like this could wake anyone up  since they didn't live too far from the city. The children always asked what the noise was when somewhere a shot was fired, and the parents are scared that the Dixsons thing that their kids are elk or deer.

"Sure, boss. I'll take care o' that." Rick said and adjusted his hat and put his Colt to his belt. He was just about to leave when one of his collegues grabbed his arm. She looked at him with a worried expression, letting his arm go before speaking. "Remember Teddy? He was the guy who went to tell the Dixons to quet down before you and..." She fell quiet for a long time, but Rick stood there, waiting for her to speak up. "...He got beat up real bad, he's in the hospital." She looked at the ground and shifted her feet. Rick felt a rush of uneasiness when he heard it; Teddy in a hospital. Poor Teddy, he had always been terrified of hospitals and getting locked up in one would never help him recover from it.

"Don't worry, Jojo, I'll be fine. I'm not gon' start a fight like I usually do." He assured her before leaving, actually slightly worried of what would happen.

 

* * *

 

After a while of driving and getting stuck in the mud, Rick got to the Dixon house. He looked at the building through his side window and frowned. The poor house should have gotten mercy a long time ago and taken down, but everyone got their shit for themselves.

Even if Rick sat in the car, he could hear the loud music coming from the garage that was in much better condition than the actual house. The deputy sheriff got out from his car and tilted his hat back, looking over the big field behind the house. It was the first time he'd have to deal with these two. He took a deep breath and sighed, walking over to the garage from where the music was heard. It was AC/DC, not very uncommon for their kind of people, but Rick didn't really fancy the weird voice and the yelling.

He didn't bother knocking since there was no way anyone could hear him anyway. He scanned the garage which was enough to fit two cars, but there was only one pickup truck there on the side, and it looked like it had seen better days. He followed the music and came to the back of the house where a guy was fixing on a motorcycle. The guy was covered in oil and whatnot, and when he lifted his gaze he frowned, grabbing his shotgun from behind him and pointing it at Rick, who took a step back, reaching for his own gun. The Dixon turned down the volume with one hand while holding his gun aimed at the other, never looking away from the sheriff.

"Whatya want?" The guy asked with a strong southern accent, narrowing his eyes at Rick, who had the Colt aimed at the Dixon. He clenched his jaw and lowered his weapon, seeing no use in keeping it up. "My name is Rick Grimes, I've been requested to come talk with you." He said professionally, showing the guy that he put the gun away. "What's your name?" He asked, looking up and down the others body; His appearance was dirty right now, but he seemed to be pretty young, around mid- to late twenties. The guy snarled and answered "Daryl."

"Aright, Daryl, why don't you put the gun down?"

"Why would I? Yer on my land."

"I'm just here to do some talkin', okay? Not arresting you."

Daryl seemed to be thinking for a long while before slowly lowering the gun. His body was still in defense mode, tense and alerted, ready to strike if anything unexpected happened. "I don't do talkin', so be on yer way." There was despise in his voice, and the words were like poison. Rick swallowed and was slightly relieved that the other had put the gun down.

"Just turn the volume down and keep a little more quiet, there's children around these parts that get scared when you fight, shoot an' play loud music." He said calmly, holding his hands up in front of his chest since the other hadn't lowered the weapon yet. Daryl snorted and raised a brow. "Well, why don't 'ey stay away from 'these parts'?" His voice was ice cold as he glared at Rick, anger building up in his eyes. If a look could kill, Rick would have been dead many times already. 

"Keep your voice down when you fight with whoever, your girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever." It was a mistake to say that,  Rick noticed how something snapped in Daryl and he was just about to yell something pretty ugly, when a loud yell was heard from inside. "Daryl, lil' bro, I'm stuck in a fuckin' chair, get me out!" The voice sounded older than Daryls, and much more demanding. Daryl, growled and muttered 'Comin'' and glared at Rick for one last time before walking inside.

"This ain't over."

* * *

Rick got back to the office later that day after solving some drunk fights, overspeeding and just common squabbles. He sat down at his desk, leaning back on the chair and running his hands through his hair. It had been a weird day, meeting the Dixon brothers, but not as terrible as people had let him think. Of course they were a little weird, but they were... Rednecks.

He quickly packed his stuff and changed clothes before walking back home. It was gonna be another fight with Lori because he'd been working late again. Hopefully Carl was already asleep, and that they could just handle it outside.

As he walked, he noticed that his feelings for Lori had gotten colder. He started doubting himself as a husband and father, and what he even saw in Lori when they met. Maybe it was the boobs, who knows; Rick couldn't remember and their marriage had been one big downfall all this time.

* * *

In the Dixon house, a character was sitting in a dim room with a candle lightly burning next to him. It illuminated the stainless blade of a dagger, and the dagger reflected a vengeful grin.

 

[To be continued...]


	2. Till Death Do Us Part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ANNOUNCEMENT]  
> A contest in this chapter, indeed!  
> Now you have a chance to be a part of coming up with new plot, since I'm all drained of ideas. I thought about Daryl jerking off and disturbing Rick, but...  
> SO! If you want something to happen with these guys, send me a PM or leave a comment! Your help is much appreciated!

  
       

 

> **"Where there is love, there is often also hate. They can exist side by side."**

**— Cassandra Clare**

 

The next day Rick had gotten to work, he was exhausted. He had spent all night fighting with Lori again and was put on the couch to sleep for the few hours that he was allowed to sleep before he had to go to work. He was constantly jolting back as he almost fell asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. He shook his head and stretched, standing up as the boss approached again. And the boss gave Rick a curious tilt of an head, but just snorted and punched the deputy sheriff in the shoulder.

"There's a meeting the town over, and I need you to go there instead of me. I have business to attend to, and it would be a shame to miss this meeting." The boss said and smiled a crooked smile which was natural to him before nodding at Rick. "You'll do it, okay? Or you're fired." His voice was stern and as he left, Rick flipped him off and took his hat and phone, leaving the place while cursing his boss to the lowest layers of hell.

He sat in the car and leaned back, closing his eyes. He almost drifted to sleep but as his head was about to loll to the side, he sat up and pulled the seat to fit his comfort.The car started with a rumble when he turned the key, and he didn't waste time waiting for any more instructions. Rick sighed loudly as he put the radio on, listening to some news before a song came on. He didn't give a shit about waht song it was, and he just put the volume higher, thinking how ironic it was that yesterday he had told the Dixons to turn down their volumes. Speaking of Dixons; Rick decided to drive past their house and check that everything was under control. The ground wasn't as muddy now and he didn't get stuck, managing to roll past the house without attracting too much attention.

When he slowed down in front of the house, he saw the older Dixon fix on the pickup-truck. When their eyes met, Merle grinned a sadistic, evil and dangerous grin that sent shivers down the deputy sheriffs spine. He got that same unsettling feeling as he got when he was returning home to Lori, knowing that something bad was going to happen, and this situation was no different. Rick snarled unintentionally and drove off, heading to the conference, not a tad tired anymore.

* * *

 

The conference took three days and Rick had to spend his own damn money to rent a cheap motel room and even there he had to listen to young couples have sex in the room next to his. They weren't even silent, mind you, but Rick got enough sleep to stay awake for a day. Or awake enough to make himself fifty cups of coffee, but whatever.

And finally the long-ass meeting was over and Rick could head home. He snickered about the thought of the maids trying to clean his room which was full of coffee mugs and boxes of McDonalds food. He turned the volume on his radio higher, but had to turn it down once he heard his phone ring. He put the coffee on the floor and answered the phone. "Rick Grimes." He said like he always did. He was surprised to hear his boss' voice through the phone, and he had to check that it really was him. "Hey, boss, what's goin' on?" He asked with a more serious voice, starting to get the weird feeling in his guts again.

_"Lori is dead."_

* * *

 

 

Rick slammed the door of the car close so hard that someone would be afraid it would fall off the car. He didn't give a rats ass about that now, but he was boiling with frustration, and the need to kill,  _kill, **KILL**_. He took his gun from his belt and tried to open the door to the Dixon house, but it seemed to be locked. He snarled and stepped back before kicking it open, pointing the gun around the room. Daryl quickly got up from the couch and grabbed a hunting rifle, pointing it at Rick, who was breathing quickly and heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks. Daryl tilted his head in confusion and looked around quickly, hoping that Merle would come back soon.

 **"You killed my wife? IN FRONT OF MY KID?"** Rick yelled waving the gun at Daryl. His voice cracked a little when he yelled and cried at the same time, feeling hearbroken even if his and Lori's marriage was nearly at the breaking point.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked, even more confused now, his arms getting tired of holding up the heavy hunting rifle. "I haven't left the damn house all week, and I don't even know yer wife!" His voice raised to the volume of Ricks yelling, and it made Rick lose it. "How **could** you?!" His voice was pleading, asking for an answer, but murderous at the same time. Daryl didn't have time to react when Rick lunged at him, grappled him by the waist and made them both fall backwards on the hard ground. Daryl lost his breath as his back came in contact with the floor and had barely time to regain his breath before Ricks fist already smashed into his face, and his other hand around the rednecks throat. "How **could** you _kill_   her?" Rick asked again, his fist making acquaintance with Daryls face.

The sound of a car engine turning off and a slam of a door made Rick lose his concentration for enough time for Daryl to kick the other in the scrotum and then shoving the officer off of himself. He attacked Rick and sat down on his chest, repaying the pleasure of getting hit in the face repeatedly. Blood dripped down from Daryls face, pouring from his nose and lip onto his hands, and soon his blood became mixed with the deputy sheriff's. 

Merle walked through the door and looked at the two fighting, snorting before throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping it. "If one o' ya was a girl, this would be so sexy." He grinned and took his gun from his pocket, poking Daryls shoulder with it so the younger sibling would get off the guy.

Daryl got up and kicked Rick once in the leg, earning a hiss from the officer. Merle pressed the head of the gun against Ricks head and motioned him to get up. Rick glared at Merle, then at Daryl, keeping his glare on the younger Dixon. Daryl wiped blood from his fist and face, wiping it on the back of his jeans.

"Stop eye-fuckin' my brother, ya fuckin' weirdo!" Merle yelled, hitting Rick with the gun, making the officer fall back against the wall. Then the older Dixon looked at Daryl and raised a brow. "Get the rope, willya?" He asked nicely at first, but yelled 'go' when Daryl kept glaring at Rick. Merle turned back at the officer who stood up straight, wiping his mouth to the jacket. The older Dixon grinned that crooked grin again and dug a photo from his pocket, giving it to Rick, who took it hesitantly and folded it open. All color drained from his face when he saw it. It was Lori, a terrified Lori screaming at the camera as Merle held the dagger aganst her throat, that same grin shining through the picture.

"You fuckin' psyco! You killed my wife!" Rick yelled, tears washing away some blood on his cheeks. He clenched his fist and was about to attack Merle, but kept back when the guy tilted his head and shook the gun. Daryl soon returned with a long rope wrapped around his neck. Merle grinned and just cocked the gun at Rick and Daryl went over, glaring at Rick who stood completely still, plotting revenge on Merle. Daryl wrapped the rope around Rick and tied it harder than needed, making sure that the officer wouldn't even have a chance of escaping. Then they duchtaped his mouth and blindfolded him. The blindfolding was difficult, since the deputy sheriff tried to keep glaring at Merle, but eventually gave up.

* * *

 

Rick had been thrown in a truck and the drive had been bumpy and uncomfortable. When the car finally got to an stop, Rick just waited to be hauled into some old shack and killed, but that didn't happen. Instead, he was dragged into the middle of a forest and knocked unconscious.

Daryl looked when Ricks body went limp, and untied the blindfold and ropes, but left the duchtape on. Merle nodded for himself and hit the gun against the palm of his hand, getting a curious look from his little brother. "What are ya gon' do with him? It ain't good to kill 'im since he's a cop." Daryl worried, looking at the bloody man on the ground, then at Merle. Merle just chuckled the low, rumbling chuckle that sounded like it was coming from his chest. "Nah, I ain't gonna kill 'im... But you two look'd to like each other well enough." Merle turned to his brother who was just about to 'what?' him, but was cut off when Merle brought the gun back and hit Daryl hard enough to make him unconscious.

The older Dixon looked at the two unconscious men on the ground and raised a brow, doing some last minute preparations before leaving the two in middle of nowhere.

* * *

 

Rick was the first to wake up since he as knocked out earlier. He tried to get up, but felt a tug at his wrist and fell back down, right on top of someone. He cursed and ripped the duchtape off his mouth befor looking at the figure properly. He froze and tried to back off, but didn't get too far from the other unconscious body. He looked at his wrist, letting out a hopeless sound when he saw his hand, cuffed to the other. He tried to look for his pockets for the key, but it was gone. Panic rose in his chest as he saw the other slowly waking up, moaning and grunting softly as he held his face. The tug of the chain when Daryl went and massaged his face tugged Rick towards him again.

It was an obvious change on Daryls face when he felt the cold chain on his wrist. He hurriedly turned around and stared at Rick with big eyes. He looked down at the handcuffs and back up at Rick. "What the fuck did you do?!" The redneck yelled, lunging at Rick who wasn't prepared for it. When Daryl went in for a punch, Rick tugged the cuffs upwards and made Daryl tumble over, his stomach right in the officers face. Rick flipped them over and held Daryls arms pinned above his head, staring at the other. After a while he looked for words, shaking his head lightly. "Look, we gotta work together to get out of this, 'kay?" He asked and slammed the rednecks arms to the ground when he avoided Ricks gaze." **You understand?** " He looked Daryl in the eye, and the redneck closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "A'right."

They both got up even if it was a lot of toppling over and awkward positions, but eventually they got the hang of it. They both looked down at the cuffs with a pained expression. Daryls right hand was cuffed, which meant he didn't have an advantage if someone wanted to throw punches. Rick chucled at the fact that his left hand was trapped to the other, and that he had a good advantage if they'd start fighting.

"C'mon, let's go." Rick said and tugged the cuffs, making Daryl hesitantly follow behind him. Occasionally their hands brushed together, and they both gave eachother glares when it happened. They both sighed and looked to different directions. They walked past a tree, each on different side and hit their heads together when the chain got stuck. They both cursed each other and waited for one to go around. Rick rolled his eyes and went around the tree, muttering something.

 

Their voices came in unision when they both said. "I'm gonna murder that asshole."

 

[To Be Continued...]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot and minor background characters.  
> If you enjoy, comment and leave kudos. Not forcing you, it would just show that my work is appreciated.  
> If you find typos, it's because I don't have a proofreader, and my mother tongue isn't English.


End file.
